Stupid Cupid
by marble eyes
Summary: Tyson and cupid have an argument, Cupid decides to get revenge by giving Tyson his powers, but Tyson accidentally messed it up. Tyka


**Authors note: This is just a late Valentines Day fic, it's really bizarre and I can honestly say it's the weirdest story I have ever written. I own nothing of Beyblade. This also has the Tyson, Kai pairing so if you don't like it look away. This is just a bit of Valentines fun, written for all my reviews. I hope everyone likes this. Constructive flames are welcome, other flames will be used to make yummy marshmallows. I hope everyone likes this, feel free to review.**

**Author: Marble Eyes**

**Title: Stupid Cupid**

Tyson glared, slamming the door and storming into his bedroom. This had been the worst Valentines Day ever. Most of his friends had been staying over for a kind of reunion, they had all received bags of fan mail and cards, but Tyson didn't even get one tiny thing. Now he was in a sour mood.

'I hate you cupid!' he yelled angrily into the air, 'Every year everyone has someone, but never me. I mean I would have thought it was my turn this year, but you're too lazy and stupid to even-'

'Hello.'

Tyson spun round in shock, seeing a little man floating in the air. 'I knew I shouldn't have had that sandwich before I went to bed.' He stared at the little figure, which had long black hair tied back with a pink ribbon, dark red spiky wings with black heart patterns. 'Who are you?'

'I'm cupid,' smirked the small figure. Dark blue misty eyes stared at him

'Aren't you suppose to be,' Tyson scratched his head for a minute, 'Blond?'

'Please, what is the obsession about me being blond and wearing a nappy?' smirked the figure, flapping his wings a little.

'I don't know, perhaps because that's what everyone thinks you look like.' Tyson stared at him a little more; his outfit was black jeans with boots at the bottom, also a black t-shirt with pink letters on saying 'love machine' it finished off with a long leather coat which had holes in the back for his wings. He also had long chains coming off his jeans.

'Well I don't like that look.'

'Why are you here?' asked Tyson.

'You obviously yelling and insulting me had something to do with it.' Glared Cupid.

Tyson laughed nervously, 'I wasn't yelling about you, I was yelling about some other guy called cupid.'

'Sure, maybe I should go shot a certain red eyed person in their with an arrow, so he likes that Hillary girl,'

'You wouldn't dare!' glared Tyson.

'Don't put it past me!' Cupid had now flown up so he and Tyson were eye level and in a glaring match.

'Okay, I'm sorry for insulting you.' He muttered, looking down. 'I've just had a really bad day, and feel I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life.'

'Now you're being melodramatic,' muttered Cupid, before flying down to sit on his desk.

'Doesn't seem that way to me, this Valentines Day was the worst ever.'

'Couldn't have been that bad, least you didn't have to fly round the world and match people up.'

'Well it's nice how you forgot about me,' sighed Tyson looking down.

Cupid studied him for a few minutes, 'Okay kid, you think you can do better, I'll make you a deal, I get the day off and you can repeat Valentines Day and do it your own way. You are now cupid.'

Tyson raised his eyebrow. 'You can't just make me cupid.'

'I just did, catch.' Cupid threw a water pistol at him, 'Who ever you hit with water will fall madly in love with the first person they see.'

'A water pistol? What happened to the bow and arrows?' He studied the object in his hands.

'That's so last century. Good luck.'

'But what about-'

There was a flash of light and Tyson slowly opened his eyes. It was all a dream. He laughed to himself before slowly getting out of bed and changing. A bout half an hour later he made his way into the room where everyone was.

'Good morning Tyson.' Said Max brightly; before taking a bite into a chocolate heart.

'Shouldn't you be eating breakfast?' smiled Rei.

'It's Valentines Day, and I have so much chocolate to eat, isn't it great how much our fans love us?'

Tyson slowly paled.

'Are you okay?' asked Rei looking concerned, 'you look ill.'

'I'm okay,' muttered Tyson, quickly forcing a smile. He reached into his pocket, slowly feeling the plastic of the water pistol. He smiled lightly, realising it wasn't a dream and maybe he could have some fun with this. He quickly brought it out his pocket and shot Rei with a trail of water, just as Hilary walked in the room.

Rei's expression suddenly changed quickly and he stared lovingly at the brunette. 'Hillary,' he exclaimed dramatically, 'my heart has been frozen without you, but now I see the light, it is you and I love you.'

Tyson slapped his head with his hand. This wasn't good, it was meant for Rei to like Max, not Hillary.

Hillary was now looking terrified at Rei from across the room, and Max was chewing his lip looking slightly upset.

'We must be married Hillary, I can not think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life on. We can have children and live happily together. What do you think?' he was now in front of Hillary.

She slowly reached behind her back, and felt a sweeping brush; she quickly grabbed it and slammed it down on his head, making him fall to the floor unconscious. 'Okay what the heck is wrong with him?'

'You just hit him on the head, that's what.' Muttered Tyson.

'He was scaring me,'

Tyson noticed Max's hurt expression from across the room and decided to make Hillary be quiet with his special water pistol.

She had just opened her mouth when he hit her on the head with a jet of water. Her eyes suddenly became glazed and looked longingly over at Max. 'Max! How I have been blind in liking Tyson.'

Tyson chocked, 'You liked me?'

'Not any more, now all I see is my beloved Max.'

'Hand me the sick bucket,' muttered Tyson.

Max suddenly looked nervous and sped out the room and into his own, slamming the door and locking it.

Hillary suddenly looked upset and went after him throwing herself at his door, 'Max, you can't deny your feelings any more,' she slowly hugged the door, 'We can be together now,'

Kai slowly walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the sight that met him.

Tyson blushed suddenly feeling crimson eyes on him, 'I can explain.'

'No need,' muttered Kai, 'I told them what would happen if they didn't train, but no one listens.' He grabbed a piece of toast from the table that Rei had made earlier and headed out the door carrying a bag.

Tyson closed his eyes and sighed. His eyes opened hearing a groan from Rei on the floor.

'What happened?' muttered Rei

'Hillary hit you on the head,'

'Oh yes my beloved is so good at that. I and she will be together forever.' He smiled lightly before making his way over to where Hillary was still trying to get into Max's room. 'Hillary my darling leave him alone, it is us who are supposed to be together.'

'My Max is worth ten of you,'

Tyson groaned feeling a headache coming on, 'I'm going out.' He slowly made his way out onto the street. 'Being Cupid is stupid.' He carried on walking before finally coming to a park, where he sat on a bench where a girl with her cat was sitting. He suddenly noticed she was crying.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

She slowly wiped her eyes and stared at him, 'Aren't you world champion?'

'At the minute I'm Cupid.'

'Oh, that's a nice name,' she muttered.

'What's wrong with you?'

She slowly stared over at a boy who was playing football a little a way from them. 'I like him, he's my best friend but he'll never notice me.' She stroked the cat on her knee.

Tyson smirked, 'I can fix that.' He removed the plastic gun from his pocket, hoping it shot long range; he slowly pulled the trigger and water shot across the park hitting the boy, who suddenly turned round with a dazed look on his face and suddenly ran across the park with his arms spread out towards the girl. Tyson smirked to himself, feeling a job well done.

The boy smiled finally getting to the bench, 'I love you so much.' He cried, before grabbing the cat off the girl's lap and swinging it around. 'You and me will be together forever Mr Fluffy.'

'That's my queue to leave,' laughed Tyson nervously, before quickly making a get away. Didn't anything go right for him? He sighed walking towards the exit of the park before bumping into a very annoyed Kai.

'What are you doing?' asked Tyson, noticing Kai standing next to a fire and slowly putting envelopes into it.

'Nothing.'

Tyson suddenly noticed the last envelope, 'doesn't that have my name on it?'

Kai quickly dropped it into the fire, 'You're seeing things.'

Tyson smiled nervously at him, suddenly having an idea. He quickly brought out the water pistol and soaked Kai with it, then smiled innocently. 'Haven't you got something to say to me?'

'Why the hell did you just do that?' asked Kai raising his eyebrow, slowly looking ready to kill.

'Nothing ever goes right does it?' growled Tyson, 'I'm going home, this day gets worse every time.'

Kai stared at him, 'I'm going to make you all train tomorrow.'

'Good for you, because there isn't going to be a tomorrow. I'm going to repeat this day again and again like a nightmare! That's what everyone wants, isn't it!'

'Are you feeling okay?'

'Just wonderful, now I'm going to go home and make a dog fall in love with a squirrel for no apparent reason, because that's the kind of day I'm having.'

'What ever.'

Tyson sighed before leaving Kai with his fire, he was sure Kai was a secret pyromaniac.

'This day sucked,' he muttered a little while later when opening the door. He noticed everything almost the same as he had left it, but with a scared looking Kenny. Hillary was still hugging the door yelling for Max, and Rei was on the floor unconscious again.

'Where have you been?' asked Kenny looking slightly annoyed.

'To hell and back,'

'I think there is something wrong with them, I mean this isn't normal behaviour-' he was cut off with Tyson hitting him with a jet of water from his water pistol. His eyes suddenly became glazed. 'Oh Television,' he cried, 'I love you so much!'

Tyson shook his head watching Kenny hugging the electrical object like his life depended on it.

'Little dude, have you noticed the strange behaviour of-' he fell silent as he became the next victim of Tyson. 'Kenny, you're looking hansom today, I love the computer look. If I was a few years younger, but what does age matter. Let's be together and go on a date.'

Tyson groaned slamming the door to his room and flopping on his bed, putting the pillow over his head.

'You're making a real mess.'

Tyson lifted the pillow from his head and stared at the small girl with wings in front of him. 'Who are you, the tooth fairy?'

'How did you guess?' she grinned, 'Me and Cupid have a date, but he sent me round here to sort you out.' She flicked back her long red hair.

'Wonderful, I guess you're here to tell me what an idiot I've been.'

'No not really Tyson, I think you've been taught a lesson that you can't meddle with people's emotions because it only ends in disaster.' She smiled at him.

'I've made a mess of things, haven't I?' Groaned Tyson.

'Nothing that can't be fixed,'

Tyson smiled bring out the water pistol.

She shook her head 'Not with that,' a weird glow came from her and the water pistol turned to dust.

'Now what am I going to do?' groaned Tyson. 'You have a good heart Tyson, just do what you feel best, all you have to do is pour water on all the people you have hit with the water pistol and they'll be back to normal.'

Tyson glared at her, 'I don't like you.'

'That's a shame, because I was going to ask you to be tooth fairy for the night.' She laughed evilly before flying out his open window.

'Next time I'm going to shut that window and not have anything to eat before bed,' he muttered. He slowly walked into the room where Kenny was hugging the television and his grandpa was singing an old love song. 'Wish I had a camera, he sighed before filling a cup with water and walking over to Kenny and tipping a bit on his head.

Kenny's eyes suddenly became focused and he looked up in shock, 'Tyson, why am I on top of the TV?'

'You fell,'

'Oh,' Kenny scratched his head for a minute, 'Why is your Grandpa singing love songs to me?'

Tyson sighed and tipped water on his Grandpa's head. 'This is all a dream Kenny, a dream! Now go back to sleep.'

Kenny shrugged before closing his eyes and laid back on top of the Television.

'What's going on?' muttered his Grandpa.

'You drank some of that funny tea,' laughed Tyson nervously, 'you're late for your meeting.'

'I guess I am, I wonder why I want to sing.' He muttered confusedly before leaving out the door.

'This day is just weird,' muttered Tyson. Before walking over to Hillary and tipping water on her head. She suddenly stopped pounding on the door and looked at him.

'Hi Tyson, why am I banging on Max's door?'

'Because he owes you some, erm' he looked around for a second, 'socks!'

Hillary raised her eyebrow, 'Why would I bang on the door wanting socks?'

'Because penguins stole yours.'

'Oh,' she smiled before skipping off.

'The effects of what ever that water was must make people gullible,' muttered Tyson. 'Or they've had brain transplants without telling me.' He sighed tipping the last of the water on Rei who was unconscious on the floor. He sighed noticing him slowly waking up.

'What happened? My head hurts.'

Tyson suddenly felt guilt pour through him, wondering how many times Hillary had hit Rei on the head. 'Hillary saw a bug on your head and wanted to get rid of it, so she hit you.'

'Okay,' muttered Rei, looking slightly dazed.

'I think Max is a little upset Rei, if you like him then maybe you should tell him. Though I think his door's locked so you'll have to go in through the window.'

Rei looked at him thoughtfully. 'Thank you,'

'No problem, just don't fall down the side of the house, I really don't want to have to take you hospital.'

He sighed in relief sitting down on a chair, trying not to wake Kenny who was asleep on top of the TV. 'That's everyone,' suddenly an image of terror flashed through his mind, and an image of a boy swinging his beloved cat round became clear. He angrily grabbed his coat and sped towards the door and slung it open, only for it to hit Kai square in the face.

'I'm sorry Kai,' said Tyson blushing a bright red colour. He suddenly noticed Kai twitching with anger; 'Err, I've got to go, see you later!' he started to head of in a sprint, before Kai caught him by the collar.

'Where are you going? It's getting late.'

Tyson tried to think quickly, 'Well it's Valentines day, and well.' He looked around for an escape, 'I'm going on a date.'

Kai suddenly let go of his collar. 'You're going on a date?'

'Yes.' Smiled Tyson, thinking quickly of a lie, 'It's my secret admirer, they asked me to meet them in a Valentines Day card.'

'You didn't get any cards.' Muttered Kai.

'How do you know that?' asked Tyson accusingly.

'Because I-' he stopped in mid sentence. 'Max told me,'

'Max has been in his room the whole day.'

Kai glared at him.

'You know Kai,' muttered Tyson looking at him, 'You smell of smoke and were burning letters addressed to me earlier. Some people may say you were jealous.'

'Jealous of what?' asked Kai, looking slightly interested.

'That more fans like me more than you.'

Kai almost fell to the floor. 'Of course,' he muttered glaring at him, and thinking he was the densest person in the world.

'Now can I go to my date?' asked Tyson, hoping the boy was still their.

Crimson eyes looked piercingly at him. 'What ever.'

Tyson sighed in relief walking slowly away from Kai, still feeling piecing eyes on him. Hopefully Kai didn't know about the crush Tyson had been hiding from him, or the Valentines card hidden under his pillow for him. He blushed finally entering the park, where the boy was still swinging round the cat.

'Mr fluffy I love you, we will call our children Mr Furry and Mr Whiskers.' He grinned hugging a terrified cat close to him.

Tyson sighed and shook his head; this really was one big mess. He quickly cupped his heads together and brought some water from the pond and tipped it over the boy's head. Immediately he stopped swinging round the cat and in shock gently lowered it down. The cat angrily hissed at him and clawed his hand before looking terrified running off.

'What just happened?' asked the boy.

'You got hit in the head.' Said Tyson quickly.

'Oh.' He smiled, and then suddenly looked around. 'Where's Jenny?'

Tyson realised he meant the girl from earlier, 'She went home, she was kind of upset.'

The boy smiled, 'Why did she do that? I haven't gave her the card yet,'

Tyson scowled realising for once he had really messed up. 'Maybe you should go round and apologise, also give her the card and explain you were hit on the head.'

The boy smiled dozily. 'I will do,' he smiled before walking off.

'That's the last time I act like Cupid!' growled Tyson. He looked around noticing it was quite late and started to walk home. He sighed eventually opening the door to his house; he smiled noticing Rei holding an ice bag to his head, with Max smiling contently leaning on his shoulder. Kenny was at a table muttering to his computer and Kai was nowhere to be seen.

'I'm going to bed,' muttered Tyson. He sighed slowly opening the door and noticing a red envelope lying on his bed. He quickly closed the door and looked around for any clue to who had left it. He was only met by an angry looking Cupid.

'Not you again,' groaned Tyson.

'I thought you'd be glad to see me.' Smirked Cupid.

'Not really, so far I want to tie you up and put you in my washing machine.'

'It's wonderful to know you care,' he smirked.

'I've finished and have fixed everything, what more do you want?' sighed Tyson.

'To help you with what you originally wanted.'

'Which is?' asked Tyson.

'Kai.'

He turned round to stare at him.

'Haven't you wondered why the water pistol didn't work on Kai?' he smirked flapping his wings.

'I just assumed he didn't like me.' Muttered Tyson looking down.

'It doesn't work on people who already love each other.'

Tyson looked up in shock. 'You're wrong.'

'Really? Then why is there a card from him on your bed and why did he punch a post box after you told him you had a date.' Cupid looked victorious.

'You're wrong,' sighed Tyson, he opened the card slowly and read it. 'All it says is come outside.'

Cupid smiled, 'Well I've got to be going, I have time other time zones to make romance in. Next time you think I've forgotten about you Tyson don't yell.' He winked at him before flying through the window.

Tyson rolled his eyes and slammed the window after him, making sure this time it was locked. He slowly stared at the card and sighed. He might as well go into the garden, what had he got to lose. Tyson slowly slipped out past Max and Rei and gasped in shock at the sight that met him in the garden. It was all filled with fairy lights; Kai was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. As he approached crimson eyes stared piercingly at him.

'Why did you burn all my Valentines things?' asked Tyson.

'Isn't it obvious?' muttered Kai.

'Not really, why don't you explain?'

'I like you Tyson, you're mine and I don't want anyone else to have you,'

Tyson raised an eyebrow, even thought his heart was fluttering madly, 'When did you decide this?'

Kai came up close to him, 'When I met you,' he whispered.

'Don't I have any say in this?' smiled Tyson.

'Sure, you can say I love you.'

Tyson shook his head, half unbelieving, he stared looking annoyed and quickly scooped some water into his hands from the pond and tipped it over Kai's head.

'What was that for?' asked Kai looking angry.

'It doesn't matter,' muttered Tyson looking down to the floor, 'I understand if you regret what you did.'

'Why would I regret it?' asked Kai raising his eyebrow, 'I love you.'

'No you don't,' muttered Tyson looking down, 'It's just the water talking,' he looked down with tears sliding down his cheeks.

Kai shook his head, before taking Tyson's face with both hands, and wiping away stray tears with his thumb. 'I don't know what's wrong Tyson, but I do love you, why do you think I burnt all them letters?'

Tyson suddenly looked up and met Kai's eyes in shock. 'You burnt the letters before I got you with the water pistol,'

Kai looked at him in a confused way.

'You love me,' grinned Tyson.

'Haven't we already gone through this?' asked Kai sarcastically.

Tyson grinned, 'I love you too,' He kissed Kai gently on the lips, 'I guess Cupid isn't stupid after all.' He sighed happily

'What?' asked Kai looking confused.

Tyson silenced him with another kiss. 'Happy Valentines day.'


End file.
